G☆PC37
is the 37th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 2nd part of "Takamagahara Arc". In this episode, Juliet and the group went to Takamagahara. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Now heroes must go to the celestial world: Takamagahara, to whom they must find Romeo's mother, who was sealed in a crystal seal. But an unexpected meeting will upset Juliet! Full synopsis: Juliet and her friends have just found Mana who's dying. Leontes had already sent the two subordinates to fight the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. Romeo is very determined to find his mother, decided to go to Takamagahara and the friends accompany him. But once arrived at Takamagahara, they discovered that Portia who was imprisoned in a crystal seal since the invasion of the Ayakashis. They reunited with Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri, but revealed they are definitively died and no longer returned to earth now they were spirits. A woman who has been missing for a long time, was Oboro Iga. Juliet emotionally glad of her return. However, Juliet is warned by Kagerou that it was a trap, Oboro reveals she was a Guardian of Yomi and nearly kills Juliet. The girls and their familiars are forced to battling against Oboro. The situation went badly, Leontes used Portia to destabilize them and Oboro called to her familiar, Gennosuke, known as the Shikigami of Storm. Gennosuke use so a hypnosis technique called the Dojutsu. However, Kagerou managed to counter this dangerous ability, and Mana who has just come to their rescue, but revealed that she become a Oni after she got an arm from a Oni and wears now a Sealed Collar in her neck to contain her youkai power. The Onmyouji-Precures have created the new group attack called the "Night Parade of One Hundred Demons" that forced them to retreated. Shortly after, they released Portia from the crystal seal, Romeo reunited with his mother. To be able to bring Mana's friends back to life, they must to gathered the quantity of Mugen Furyoku, and unlocked Portia's resurrection power. Major Events * The whole group went to Takamagahara which is now plunged by darkness. * Romeo's past was shown how he has been reincarnated as a Hanyou, before his mother send him on the human world in order to live with Juliet alongside with wolves. * Romeo's mother, Portia reappear officially as she has been a prisoner in the crystal seal, but finally been released and reunited with her son, Romeo. * The Gonzo☆Cures have used the second group attack called the "Night Parade of One Hundred Demons". * It was revealed that Mana was survived from this fight to the death, but having lost her right arm, she was grafted with an Oni arm where she will become a half-Oni, even a Hanyou. She can now seeing supernatural monsters such as the Shikigami-Fairies and the Ayakashis. * They have found Rikka, Alice Makoto and Aguri in Takamagahara but definitely as spirits where they will never come back to Earth anymore. * Oboro and Gennosuke would officially reappear from this episode, but as major villains as from this arc. * Cure Otohime used her main attack called "Endless Ocean". * Cure Otohime used her sub-attacks called "Divine Snake Fang", "Seven Seas Dragon King: Ryujin". Trivia * Gennosuke use so a hypnosis technique called the Dojutsu. An ability allows Gennosuke to reverse the homicidal intent of anyone who meets his stare directly effectively causing them to kill themselves. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Tennyo are extraordinarily beautiful creatures who resemble human women. Aside from their unparalleled grace and elegance, and supernaturally attractive faces and figures, there is little way to differentiate them from ordinary women. They wear beautiful gowns called hagoromo (“feather cloth”), which allow them to fly. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime * Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Lord Capulet * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Portia Clemenzia De Ebe * Rousai Azuki (flashback only) Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:New Allies Saga